Conspiração da Pólvora
by ForHarmony
Summary: Mas foi em Cinco de Novembro, no dia da Conspiração da Pólvora, que eu decidi não continuar com aquele oceano de inverdades. Oras, serei mais honesta comigo... Eram grandes mentiras.  Talvez a história daqueles homens que decidiram tentar explodir o Parla


**Conspiração da Pólvora.**

E eu ainda era sua melhor amiga. Nos gestos, carinhos, confissões e afagos. Fui eu quem sempre esteve lá, quando ele não queria ver ninguém.

E eu ainda era quem sempre o esperava. Esperava voltar da guerra, de viagem, até da morte e, principalmente, esperava voltar para mim.

Harry sempre fora tão meu amigo que chegara a doer. Doía em mim vê-lo com outros olhos. Olhos que ultrapassavam limites impostos desde que nos vimos. Desde que havia Ron entre nós. Ron sempre houvera entre nós. Dessa forma, a sociedade parecia nos obrigar a ser somente amigos. Nunca teríamos chance juntos.

Então decidi ser sua amiga. Mas não uma amiga qualquer e sim sua melhor amiga. Aquela que estaria ao lado dele até quando ele não precisasse.

Tornei-me devota de Harry Potter, esquecendo até de mim mesma. Brigando com Ron apenas por desejar que ele não estivesse ali, como uma barreira entre nós. Barreira que impedia Harry de ver que eu o amava e fazia achar que meu coração era de Rony Weasley.

Eu fingi achar isso também. Fingi sofrer por ele e até doeu um bocado. Fiz parecer tão real que acreditei. As lágrimas, as lamentações, a raiva... E quando via Harry me consolar sentia raiva de mim. Raiva por fazê-lo achar que eu estava sofrendo realmente por Rony, raiva por mentir durantes anos para a pessoa que eu mais amava. Por mentir também para mim.

Definitivamente, eu não me entendia. Não tentava buscar justificativas por ser tão impulsiva e certas vezes insana. Masoquista! Por me enganar e enganar as pessoas ao redor. Por enganar Harry Potter, a quem eu realmente amo.

Mas foi em Cinco de Novembro, no dia da Conspiração da Pólvora, que eu decidi não continuar com aquele oceano de inverdades. Oras, serei mais honesta comigo... Eram grandes mentiras.

Talvez a história daqueles homens que decidiram tentar explodir o Parlamento tivesse me feito tomar coragem também. Sei que eles não se deram bem e eu também não, mas suas ações se tornaram um marco para a história. A minha também se tornaria, não para o mundo, mas para mim mesma. Isso bastava. Um marco no livro de Hermione Granger.

Fora uma grande confusão quando recusei o pedido de casamento de Rony Weasley. Todos me achavam louca, surtada, menos Harry. Ele apenas me olhava nos olhos confusos e me seguia com o olhar enquanto eu corria apressada para o quarto.

Sei que não devemos envergonhar as pessoas, muito menos em público, mas eu não podia adivinhar que ele me faria o pedido na frente de toda sua família, e Harry era da família também. Em pleno aniversário de Arthur Weasley. Então tive apenas que negar. Na frente de todos.

A princípio ele me olhava incrédulo, depois seus olhos se tornaram como os de um bebê prestes a chorar, em seguida ele se levantou do chão e guardou o anel no bolso. Saí apressada dali e fui correndo para o andar de cima. Pronta para chorar. Tenho certeza que toda família estava boquiaberta, fiz questão de não olhá-los para conferir.

Os únicos olhos verdes que eu havia fitado eram os de Harry e, até antes de eu dizer "não", ele sorria. Depois de minha desagradável resposta seu sorriso se desfez.

Bati a porta ao entrar e me joguei literalmente na cama. Num rio de pranto, constrangimento, tristeza... Ouvi um ranger e ergui meu corpo para vislumbrar a figura de Harry entrando e se aproximando de mim.

- Ei. – Ele me cumprimentou ajeitando os óculos sobre o nariz fino e deu um pequeno sorriso. Daqueles que dizem que está tudo bem sem se importar se você fez a maior besteira do mundo. Que não te julga, ainda que você tenha cometido um assassinato em massa.

- Eu realmente não estou com vontade de conversar... – Comentei sem parecer ofensiva. Sempre fomos sinceros um para o outro, com exceção de meu interesse amoroso por ele. Ele assentiu com um balançar de cabeça e tirou os sapatos, colocando seu corpo todo sobre a cama, recostando sobre a cabeceira.

- Então posso apenas te abraçar? – Indagou gentil colocando um cacho de meu cabelo para trás da orelha. Eu sorri ainda triste e me deixei abraçar. Ele pôs seus braços em volta do meu corpo e eu deitei minha cabeça em seu peito, entre uma fungada e outra. Finalmente eu me sentia completa.

- Acho que você é o único que não me odeia... – Presumi com uma tentativa de anedota e ele riu. Harry sempre ria de minhas piadas, por piores que fossem.

- Como poderia odiar você? – Perguntou divertido num tom falsamente assustado.

- Odiando, oras. Como se odeia pessoas. – Expliquei inconclusiva e ele me apertou contra seu corpo, como se fosse me perder.

- Você é a última pessoa do mundo que eu odiaria. – Confessou beijando o topo da minha cabeça e eu ergui meus olhos para olhá-lo.

- Na frente até mesmo da Audrey? – Questionei como uma criança mimada. Ela era um possível affair do Harry, da qual eu morria de ciúmes. Uma morena cheia de curvas e cabelos negros lisos perfeitos. Ele jurava de pés juntos que não tinham nada e eu sabia que era verdade. Mas bem que ela queria.

Ele riu e assentiu com a cabeça.

- Na frente de todas as mulheres do mundo. – Eu procurei suas mãos com as minhas e entrelacei nossos dedos. Eu sabia que nunca teríamos um relacionamento além de nossa amizade. Mas Harry já me dava tanto. Eu sabia que, ainda que ele se casasse, arrumasse uma namorada, noiva, tanto faz, ainda assim, ele nunca compartilharia com elas tudo isso. Eu poderia morrer amando o Harry e sabendo que nunca contaria, mas daquela maneira, eu já podia me sentir completa.

Era tolo. Contentar-me com tão pouco. Mas era eu.


End file.
